


Surprise Visit

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Cooper makes a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Charlie flitted back and forth across the front of his class, engaged in a brisk discussion of Godel's Incompleteness Theorem and its applications when a shock of red hair caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. A pair of bright blue eyes regarded him amusedly from the back of the room and he stopped dead in the middle of his train of thought, frozen to the spot. _Cooper_.  
  
The agent smirked, dropping him a quick wink and Charlie coughed, picking up where he had trailed off, pleased to see that most of his students were trying too hard to keep up to have noticed his momentary distraction.  
  
There had been just a split second of panic, the same inane thought he had whenever an agent showed up unexpectedly-- _something's happened to Don_ \--and then Cooper--Billy-- had smirked and he was filled with a completely different kind of tension.  
  
He wanted to greet him, but he had a class to teach so he just flashed a smile and continued his lecture, and if he were now sneaking glances at Billy and watching the clock as anxiously as some of his students, well, who could blame him?  
  
Cooper didn't bother to try and follow Charlie's lecture, he knew when he was in over his head. Instead he amused himself by studying Charlie in his element, occasionally catching those warm brown eyes for just a moment before Charlie quickly looked away. After class he watched as Charlie held court and grinned as it quickly became apparent that more than one student had stayed after class with a "question" that was really just an excuse to talk to Professor Eppes. Charlie of course, didn't appear to suspect a thing. He couldn't really blame them though; Charlie in his passion was a beautiful thing to watch and it didn't matter if that passion was mental or physical.  
  
After the last student left Charlie gave him a smile and made a little gesture with his head. "My office."  
  
Once safely behind the locked door of Charlie's office he found his arms full of the professor's slight body as he was given a tight hug and a surprisingly shy kiss. "Does Don know you're here?"  
  
"Naw, thought we'd surprise him together."  
  
Charlie nodded, his curls just brushing the skin under Billy's chin, making a small shiver run down his spine. It'd been a few months since his last visit but the remembered sensations were still strong, and having Charlie in his arms brought them back with even more clarity. Billy tightened his grip, tipping Charlie's chin up to claim the kind of synapse-searing kiss he'd been craving, the one that had made him drive all the way out here the instant his vacation had been approved.  
  
Truthfully, he really wanted to push Charlie up against his desk, grind into him wantonly, make those delicious sounds start to drip from him, but he knew it was a bad idea, on many levels, most especially because Don wasn't there. There was just something about Charlie that made him want to push the limits. He was intoxicating, and had gotten into Billy's blood much faster than he'd expected.  
  
Charlie made a soft sound of surprise that quickly turned into a sound of pleasure as he let his body melt into Billy's. For all their similarities, at the core Don and Billy were very different men. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to articulate the difference to anyone's satisfaction so he hadn't tried. It had to do with stability and wildness and aggression.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy fiercely, hungrily, all his momentary shyness gone as he relearned the other man's taste. They broke apart, panting, and Charlie grinned.  
  
He hadn't asked yet why Billy was in town or how long he was staying, didn't want to think about it because once he knew he'd always be aware of how much time was left.  
  
"Bet we can convince Don to take off early."  
  
"Since when did Don start doing that?" Billy teased, letting Charlie back up and gather his things. Billy had stopped at his hotel just long enough to drop off his bags before heading over, already feeling the pressure of the clock; compared to his previous visits, he had a long time to be here, nearly a week, but he knew at the end of it, he'd wish he had more.  
  
"Ready to go?" Charlie asked brightly, an eager glint to his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely," he purred, grabbing the back of Charlie's neck and pulling him in for another quick kiss. "Listen, I have a plan..."  
  
....  
  
Don leaned back in his chair tapping the folder in front of him absently. He'd been catching up on paper work, making sure the reports were in order mostly because there wasn't anything else to do. It'd been one of the quietest weeks in memory and he found himself actually wishing for something to happen. Almost on cue, the elevator doors opened and Billy Cooper breezed through the office, his face serious.  
  
"Cooper, what--?" Don started, but he was cut off when the other agent jerked his head toward the conference room. It was then he spotted his brother trailing in Cooper's wake. "Charlie? What's this about?" he asked as he followed his former partner into the conference room.  
  
"I don't know. He just showed up at CalSci, said he needed to see us both," Charlie said softly, cautiously. Billy was busy pulling the blinds, shielding the glass-walled room from outside eyes, and Don shut the door behind him.  
  
"Billy, what is it, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Don's eyes were concerned, his body language taut, ready to spring into action as soon as he was needed.  
  
"I need your help, Don," Billy said softly, advancing on him. He grabbed his former partner by the shoulders, crushing their mouths together. Don stiffened in his grip a moment before melting into the embrace.  
  
When the kiss broke, Don stepped back, taking a moment to open his eyes. "You bastard! You let me think..." he smacked Billy on the arm. "And you!" he turned on his brother, "You were in on it?"  
  
"Hey, you should be thanking me. You should have heard some of his _other_ ideas," Charlie said smugly.  
  
"As I recall, you seemed to like some of those other ideas," Billy drawled, amused as Charlie's smug grin slipped just a little.  
  
"Yes, well, I suggest we discuss those other ideas over food. I'm going to need some sustenance if I'm going to keep up with you two work horses."  
  
Billy laughed. " _Work horses_? Your baby brother has a mouth on him," he said, stepping back from Don to pull Charlie against his chest.  
  
"Yes, he does," Don agreed, pressing against Billy's back, wrapping his hand around Charlie's forearm. It was as much as he dared to do, even with the blinds closed. "And if you want him to use it for anything other than eating and talking, I suggest we do as he asks."  
  
A flush crept along Billy's neck and he grinned, leaning back into Don briefly and releasing his quarry. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Schooling their expressions carefully, Don opened the door, the sounds of the office flooding back to them. He walked briskly over to his desk, gathering his things.  
  
"Don, anything wrong?" David asked, sticking his head around the partition.  
  
"Nope. Just have to help out an old friend. Might not be in, but I'll be checking in by phone if you need me."  
  
David nodded, not asking any more questions, figuring Don would have told him if he needed to know. The group walked quickly to the elevator, waiting for it to move before breaking into controlled laughter.  
  
"Quite a performance there, Agent Eppes."  
  
"Well, I didn't want there to be any more interruptions than strictly necessary," Don replied, pulling at Charlie's wrist and kissing him deeply, catching Billy's jaw drop a little at the sight. He released his brother seconds before the elevator doors opened again.  
  
"Camera's broken," Charlie whispered to Billy before he stepped out of the elevator. He loved these visits. Loved the little power games that Don and Billy played because they usually resulted in pleasure for everyone. And if memory served, they'd been able to wind each other up quite a bit the last time they'd shared a meal in public.  
  
"Shotgun," Charlie announced, grinning. "Unless you want me to drive."  
  
"No!" both men shouted. Billy'd heard the stories about Charlie's attempts at driving and he was fairly certain that keeping his limbs in tact was preferable to the alternative. He climbed into the backseat of Don's SUV, waiting for the doors to close before leaning into the gap to claim Don's mouth. Before Charlie could protest, he released Don and claimed his mouth in turn, reveling in the way the tastes mixed on his tongue.  
  
He leaned back in his seat, a wolfish grin on his face. "So, where should we eat?"  
  
"Sure you want him back there?" Charlie asked, licking his lips.  
  
"Hell yes, he wants me back here," Billy answered for him. "That way he can keep an eye on me and he thinks I'll keep my hands to himself."  
  
"Clearly, you haven't been driving very much with Charlie."  
  
"What? I have to keep myself amused! And seeing if I can make you squirm _always_ keeps me entertained."  
  
"Oh you _are_ a little tease, aren't you?" Billy purred. "You might wanna put the car in gear Don or we might never get out of this parking lot. And my bed is way more comfortable than these seats."  
  
Don nodded, grinning. "You don't happen to have those cuffs on you by chance?" he asked before leaning in to claim Charlie's mouth. "Just once I'd like to get him to _stay_."  
  
Clearing his throat, Billy could feel the first flushes of serious arousal work through him. Damn, this was going to be a long evening if he couldn't keep himself under control. "Sadly, all my toys are at the hotel."  
  
"All your toys?" Don asked, interested in spite of himself. He put the car in gear, pulling out of the parking lot at last and heading to the same restaurant they'd been to before. "Exactly how many did you bring?"  
  
"Exactly? I dunno. I kinda started collecting them on the road. Got at least one whole bag full."  
  
"A whole bag?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.  
  
"And if you're very good, I might even let you play with some of them," Billy said, smirking.  
  
"I kinda thought the point was to be naughty, but if you really _want_ me to be nice..."  
  
Don snorted. "As if you could manage that for more than five minutes with the two of us here."  
  
Charlie blushed and ducked his head. It still shocked Billy how just a word, usually from Don, could turn Charlie from vixen to virgin in the blink of an eye. He was far from virginal, especially now, but somehow managed to continue to pull it off.  
  
"You know, I found a lovely cock ring, just for you," Billy whispered into his ear, his voice husky and just loud enough for Don to hear. "I can see you in it already, desperate, quivering, _begging_ me to let you come while I suck on your cock, slow and deliberate." Charlie's wide eyes were reflected in the window and he automatically reached out for Don's knee, not teasing now, just needing to be grounded somewhere.  
  
Don lifted his hand, kissing the inside of his wrist quickly, letting go only to park the car near the restaurant.  
  
Charlie took an extra moment before getting out of the car and deliberately ignored the smirk his pause caused on both Don and Billy's faces.  
  
Don threw a brotherly arm around Charlie's shoulders as they walked into the restaurant and Charlie fought the urge to lean in closer than would be appropriate.  
  
He patiently bided his time, pretending to study the menu for a few minutes after he'd decided what he wanted. He waited until just before the waitress reached the table and then said in his most innocent voice, "So did you bring us both presents, or just me?"  
  
Cooper sputtered, choking on the mouthful of water he'd just sipped as the waitress landed at his elbow.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?"  
  
"Fine, fine, thank you," he replied, tossing a sharp look at Charlie before ordering. That was the second time the little imp had managed to do that to him. There wasn't going to be a third. Once the waitress was gone, Billy dropped his hand under the table, his fingers teasing at Don's thigh. "To answer your question, Charlie. Yes, I have presents for both of you, but you are just going to have to wait to find out what they are like a good little boy, isn't he, Don?"  
  
Don nodded stiffly, his eyes wide, one hand clenched around the edge of the table as Billy's wicked, clever fingers walked along his muscle. He reached for his water glass, only the sloshing water betraying the shiver he tried to suppress.  
  
Charlie watched Don in fascination, drinking in the sight greedily. He could guess what Billy Cooper was doing and he allowed himself to just watch for a while before he put his hand on Don's other knee and slowly began to slide it upward. Two could play this game.  
  
Unfortunately, three could not play this game and Don was caught in the middle. His eyes drifted closed and he had to grit his teeth against the soft moan of pleasure. This was rapidly becoming unacceptable. Dropping his hands below the table, he grasped their wrists, stilling them. He firmly removed Billy's hand and placed it back in his own lap, squeezing the wrist affectionately, looking into blue eyes gone dark with desire. "Later, I promise," Don whispered.  
  
Then, he repeated the same process with Charlie's hand, giving the inside of the wrist a small pinch, just to remind him there were limits. Don's hand lingered on Charlie's knee, tickling it briefly and making Charlie jump in his chair. "Try that again and I will not hesitate to cuff you both," Don smirked. "So, Coop, tell us what you've been up to."  
  
Billy launched into his latest catalog of stories of hunting down fugitives, and they managed to pass the rest of the meal without too much teasing. And if sometimes Billy's fingers brushed Don's knee or his foot found Charlie's leg, well that was to be expected.  
  
Chastened, Charlie kept his hands to himself, knowing he'd crossed the line. He smiled when Billy's foot brushed his leg but did nothing else to maintain the contact. He let himself become immersed in Billy's stories and let his brother and his former partner play.  
  
Toward the end of the meal, Billy excused himself for the restroom and Don leaned over to whisper in Charlie's ear. "Hey, buddy, where did you go?"  
  
Charlie shrugged, turning big eyes on him. "Nowhere. Just... I thought maybe I should back off a bit. I didn't realize how much I'd missed Billy being here."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Don said, rubbing the back of Charlie's neck. "I know the feeling. We'll get back to Coop's hotel room soon enough, and you can do all the teasing there that you want. In fact, I, personally, am rather looking forward to it."  
  
Charlie smiled, wishing he could lean in and kiss his brother, but knowing that he couldn't. "I promise not to disappoint you."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Billy asked, dropping into his chair opposite them again.  
  
"Just plotting," Charlie replied, grinning wickedly.  
  
As soon as they were back in the SUV Charlie gave Don a gentle kiss that served as both apology and a sign of his gratitude.  
  
Don smiled and squeezed his knee gently. He left his hand there and Charlie covered it with his, not interested in teasing until they wouldn't have to stop. He caught Billy's gaze in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"You know, no matter how long I'm away," Billy started, leaning forward to stroke lightly down Charlie's arm, "it's good to know that some things don't change. I don't think I ever said how glad I am that he has you, Charlie. You're good for him." He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Charlie's mouth. " _Someone_ has to get him to relax now and then."  
  
Charlie ducked his head, grinning both at Don's indignant snort and Billy's praise. "I really do love him, you know. Even if he still insists on getting up at the ass crack of dawn, even on days when he doesn't have anywhere to be."  
  
"What Charlie's leaving out, as always, is on those mornings I wake him up in ways he doesn't mind so much, ways that involve my teeth, tongue, and hands. And I gotta tell you, Coop, there's nothing hotter than watching those dark eyes of his flutter open only to close again when the pleasure hits him." Don kept his eyes on the road, smiling inwardly as both men gave an involuntary shudder just as he pulled into a parking space in the garage of Billy's hotel.  
  
Once they were inside the hotel room, the door safely locked behind them, Charlie gave Billy a long, tender kiss. "Thank you," he said softly. "For what you said in the car."  
  
"I meant every word of it," Billy replied, returning the kiss, and backing Charlie to the center of the room, stopping only when they encountered Don's chest. Wrapping his arms around his little brother, Don pulled him gently out of Billy's grasp, kissing the sensitive spots at Charlie's neck. He leaned against Don, his head lolling on his shoulder, a sigh of contentment escaping him.  
  
"I love you," Don whispered in Charlie's ear, almost too soft for Coop to hear. His hands roamed along Charlie's chest, teasing a nipple through his shirt.  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie replied, his breath hitching ever so slightly on the last word. His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed back against Don, letting himself drift off in the sensations.  
  
He let himself stay like that for a long moment, wrapped in the warmth and love of his brother's embrace. But at last he slipped from Don's arms with a smile.  
  
"I was first last time," he said, grinning as he reached for Billy's hand and positioned him against Don's chest. "It would be rude to make our guest wait, don't you think?"  
  
Don didn't reply, only pulled Billy down into a searing kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth and letting his hands roam along his back. His hands drifted down to cup Billy's ass pinching it lightly.  
  
"Hey!" Billy jumped, breaking the kiss. He grinned at his former partner, threading his hands into his short hair and pulling to expose his throat to him. As he lowered his mouth to kiss the skin at Don's neck, dip his tongue into the hollow of his throat, he felt Charlie wrap around his back, his hands finding their way under the hem of his t-shirt to tease at the skin just above his waistband. Billy shuddered, freeing one hand to pull Charlie to Don's side. "You're very generous," he started, not letting up his assault on Don's neck, "but it's seeing you two together that gets me all worked up. Do you know, do you have any idea the kind of pair you make?"  
  
Charlie looked at Billy nearly devouring his brother, the hunger and need, and suddenly understood that for him, getting to tease and touch and control was as important as receiving their attention. Nodding to himself, Charlie worked his way between Billy and Don, just enough that the other man wouldn't have to stop but that both could feel him pressed against them. He started working the buttons on Don's shirt, kissing the newly exposed flesh. "Why don't you tell us?" he said, his voice dipping into its most suggestive register.  
  
"Not yet," Don disagreed. "I seem to recall Billy had a present for you. Wouldn't do to get you all worked up so it couldn't be used now would it?" His brother's voice was a low purr as he pulled Charlie between them, giving Coop access to Charlie's front.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Don, I seem to recall your little brother has a lot of stamina. Could make him come and _then_ play with his present, while the feeling of letting go is still fresh in his mind. Make him that much more desperate, don't you think?"  
  
"True," Don replied, nibbling lightly on the sensitive lobe of Charlie's ear. "Maybe we should leave it up to him."  
  
Billy nodded, stepping up to Charlie but not touching him, just his breath ghosting along his skin. "What do you want to do, Charlie?" he purred. "Do you want to beg me now or beg me later?"  
  
Shivering in Don's grasp, eyes wide, Charlie licked his lips. "I-I want my present now."  
  
"Tsk tsk, Charlie, what do we say?"  
  
He lifted his eyes to Billy's face. "Please," he whispered, his voice low.  
  
Billy grinned, leaning in to claim Charlie's mouth in a brief, hard kiss before stripping his own shirt and wandering over to his bag. It took a minute of digging, but he eventually came up with a wide strip of black leather with fasteners on both ends. "You're wearing too many clothes for this." He stood back and watched as Don efficiently stripped his brother, keeping his touches and caresses to a minimum, and Charlie returned the favor.  
  
"What about you?" Don asked, looking hungrily at Billy's naked torso.  
  
"We'll get to me in a minute. First, would you like to or should I?" he asked, holding the cock ring out to his former partner.  
  
Don deftly plucked the ring from Coop's hand and crouched down to bind him. "Okay?" he asked seriously. "Not pinching or anything?"  
  
"Okay," Charlie agreed.  
  
Don rose from his crouch and pulled Charlie back against his chest, nudging his legs apart and urging Charlie's hands around the back of his neck. "Beautiful, isn't he?"  
  
"God, yes," Billy breathed, running his hand down the flat plane of Charlie's stomach and tracing the line of the ring with his finger. Charlie twitched, hissing a little as the leather started to bite into his flesh.  
  
"Charlie..."  
  
"It's okay, Don. Just wasn't expecting it to feel quite like that," he gasped, feeling Don's erection pressing against him and squirming slightly. "So, now that I'm all set, what did you bring for Don?"  
  
Billy smirked and wandered back over to his bag. It took considerably less digging for him to find the pair of leather, padded cuffs he held aloft for Don to see.  
  
"Oh very nice," Charlie said, voice warm with approval. "You'd best put those on him. I think he prefers your strength."  
  
"I'm glad you like them." Billy crossed the room, Don's eyes locked on him, his hands idly teasing his brother's flesh as he waited. When he reached them, he ran the toy lightly over Don's skin, letting him feel their softness and promise. He pulled one of Don's hands off Charlie, claiming his mouth and deftly encircling one wrist.  
  
Don pulled back, just out of Billy's grasp. "Nuh-uh. Not until you're naked, too." He reached back for Charlie, finding his arm and pulling him forward, urging him to lick and suck at Billy's skin while he set about opening and pulling off his jeans.  
  
Billy squirmed and pulled Charlie close, trading kisses and touches as equally as possible with Don between them. He stopped when he heard Don inhale sharply.  
  
"Have-have you been wearing that this whole time?" Don asked, his fingers hovering over Billy's erect cock, the black leather of the cock ring standing out against his pale skin. He nodded, biting his lip and gasping as Don trailed a finger along him, making him twitch. "God that is so hot," Don breathed, kissing Billy fierce and hungry and propelling him to the bed.  
  
Billy fell rather than sat, pulling Don down with him and letting out a soft oof as Don landed. The two pushed and pulled at each other, scrabbling for dominance, until Coop managed to roll completely on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Panting and flushed, Coop hovered for a moment, at last threading the cuffs through the headboard and pulling Don's other wrist up to meet it. His quarry bound finally, he rolled to the side, making room for Charlie, who inevitably launched himself at the bed, needing to reclaim his brother for himself.  
  
Charlie kissed Don hungrily, passionately, needing to reassert his claim. Charlie might not have the strength that Don craved, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to give his brother pleasure.  
  
He bit and sucked and licked at Don's most sensitive places, needing to make Don say his name.  
  
Don arched under Charlie's assault, wanting to get closer, to pull him down and make him stay. It was the sweet agony of being cuffed, of knowing that he wasn't in control and could only do as much as Charlie or Coop would allow him. "Oh god," he moaned. "God, _Charlie_."  
  
Coop backed off, letting the brothers lose themselves in each other, watching as Don wrapped his legs around Charlie, their cocks sliding together. Both men gasped at the sensation, and Billy whimpered softly as the cock ring bit further into him. He let Charlie feast on Don's flesh, a soft litany of his name falling from Don's lips. Inching closer, he fastened his mouth to the nape of Charlie's neck, his hands caressing his sides.  
  
Charlie arched and reached back to bring Billy closer. He linked their hands and placed them on Don's chest before letting go. He moved aside a little, giving Billy room, giving him access to his brother's body.  
  
Billy kissed Charlie deeply, smirking as the chain linking the cuffs rattled and Don groaned in frustration. "God, Don..." he murmured, licking at his skin, tinged salty with sweat. "You are so amazing like this, spread out and helpless under our hands. I could watch Charlie torture you like this for hours until you were begging to be allowed to fuck him or to be fucked."  
  
An image of Charlie above him, eyes closed in pleasure as he rode his cock flashed through Don's brain and he whimpered.  
  
"I could torture Don while you torture me," Charlie suggested, grinning. "And poor Don, he doesn't get to torture anyone. He just gets to watch." Charlie ran his fingers down Don's chest, blunt nails sparking on sensitive places.  
  
"Too-too much," Don shook his head, gasping and pulling at his bonds. Billy immediately backed off, moving to undo the cuffs, but Don stalled him. "No. No, I'm okay. Just... couldn't handle that thought. Sorry." He turned big eyes on Billy, hoping he understood.  
  
"Shh... it's okay, Don," he said soothingly, running gentle hands across his skin. He stretched out next to his former partner, head propped in his hand and looked up at Charlie hovering uncertainly next to his brother. "Charlie'll give you what you need," he whispered, husky voice directly in Don's ear. "You just have to ask. C'mon, beg him like a good little boy." His hands caressed Don's chest, teasing at his nipples and making him arch.  
  
"Oh God," Don breathed, eyes drifting shut as he floated off on the sensations again. "Please Charlie. Please. Need you. Need to feel you tight, hot around me. Please."  
  
"Lube?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
Billy nodded and got up off the bed to retrieve it. Charlie took the opportunity to kiss Don tenderly then with increasing passion. But then he backed off, letting Don come down a little. "Billy's going to prep me, okay?"  
  
Don nodded, taking a deep breath and calming his heart rate a little. "Love you," he whispered, looking only at Charlie, not caring for the moment exactly where Billy was.  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said softly, caressing Don's cheek with one hand. "With all my heart."  
  
Billy hovered on the side of the bed, lubricant in hand, waiting for a signal that the tender, private moment was over. He never knew exactly what to do, how far he should back off and when it was okay for him to return. He recognized that these moments just added to the appeal, that they would let him be a part of this when they were clearly so much in love, but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling like an outsider, too.  
  
Charlie turned his head, caught Billy's eye and smiled. He tugged on his hand, pulling him in for a kiss nearly as tender as the one he'd given Don, then shifted to the side a little so that Billy could claim a kiss from Charlie's brother.  
  
"Tell Billy what you want him to do, Don."  
  
"Take your time with him," Don said softly, licking his lips and looking at Charlie, waiting to see the effect his words would have on him. "He likes it slow, methodical. Want to see you make him beg for my cock to fill him. Do that for me, Billy?"  
  
Cooper turned his head to look at Charlie, a predatory look crossing his face. "Never could say no to you," he murmured against Don's lips, kissing him in assent. "This'll probably be easiest if you're already straddling him. By the time I'm done your legs might feel a little wobbly." Charlie's eyes went wide, but he allowed himself to be taken in hand and helped to climb on top of his brother's body. Automatically, he started kissing his way down Don's body, nipping at his sensitive spots. He gasped when the tip of Billy's large, blunt finger slid inside.  
  
Charlie shivered and heard the chain rattle as Don automatically tried to move his hands to touch him. "Easy Charlie," Don soothed, his tone a sharp contrast to the way his body moved under Charlie's, seeking to arouse rather than soothe. "Coop will take good care of you, I promise."  
  
Billy kissed the nape of Charlie's neck, distracting him as he slid his finger the rest of the way inside. Charlie was hot, tight, the inside of his body an inferno and Cooper shuddered as he imagined what it would feel like to have his cock buried deep in the searing heat. He slid his finger almost all the way out before sliding it in again, watching as Charlie's hips snapped forward seeking more contact.  
  
"God, Billy! Don!" Charlie arched and whimpered. He kissed Don desperately, fiercely, trying to focus on his brother, to share the pleasure he was feeling.  
  
The chain rattled in the headboard again and Don groaned, wanting more than he could have said to put his hands on Charlie's skin. He writhed under his brother seeking anything, whatever he could get, to relieve some of the tension pooling at his spine.  
  
Billy slid the next finger into Charlie, crooking them and just grazing that one spot deep inside him. He moved a little faster this time, seeing the need in the lines of their bodies. They were so close already.  
  
Charlie gasped when Billy brushed his prostate, acutely aware of the ring around his cock. Was the plan still to have Billy suck him off? He had no doubt he'd be begging and incoherent if he had to wait until after Don had already come.  
  
Billy leaned forward, his lips brushing the sensitive lobes of Charlie's ear. "What do you want, Charlie? All you have to do is ask and it's yours. You want more of this?" He slid a third finger in, twisting them slightly. "Or do you want your brother? Want him buried deep inside you? Just ask. It's that simple."  
  
Charlie and Don's combined groans filled the still air in the room, already filling with the scent of sweat and sex. Billy trailed his fingers lightly along Charlie's cock, a tease and a promise of the things to come.  
  
"Don, more Don, please," he whimpered. He grabbed Billy's other hand and kissed it, trying to show that while he wanted Don, he wanted Billy, too. He turned his head slightly, trying to see Coop. "Want both of you," he whispered.  
  
Billy grinned, sinking his teeth lightly into Charlie's shoulder in response. "You've got us." He withdrew his fingers, kissing Charlie's skin to soothe his whimper at the loss of contact while he quickly slicked Don's long-neglected cock. Don's muscles quivered as he tried not to buck up into the delicious feeling.  
  
Satisfied both men were prepared, Billy grabbed Charlie's hips, positioning him so Don's cock nudged at his entrance. Helping him lift up, he held Don steady as Charlie slowly sank back down, taking him in a bit at a time.  
  
"Oh fuck," Don gasped when he was finally sheathed deep inside his brother's body. He bent his knees, thrusting up into Charlie shallowly, Charlie's hands on his shoulders for balance. He saw Billy position himself between his legs, his hands wrapped around Charlie's waist and his lips on his skin as he started stroking Charlie lightly.  
  
Charlie whimpered, afraid he would have been undone by the competing sensations if not for the bit of leather around his cock. He let his head fall forward so he could see Don and gave himself over to sensation. He shuddered with pleasure, his breath already ragged. His brain was melted, leaving him unable to form words, just make inarticulate sounds of need and pleasure. He kissed Don's chest, then threw his head back to try and nip at Billy's skin.  
  
Billy leaned forward, giving Charlie access to the sensitive skin at his neck, moaning when his teeth sank softly in. He rocked in time with them as Charlie rode out Don's thrusts and his strokes. He dropped a hand to tease at Don's balls, rolling them around in his fingers and stroking the soft skin behind them.  
  
Don gasped, thrusting faster, more urgently into his brother. "Ch-Charlie, Billy, oh God _please_ please..." he babbled, unsure of exactly what he was asking for.  
  
Deftly, Billy continued stroking Charlie, faster now, as he positioned his other hand by the fastenings of the cock ring. He nipped at Charlie's shoulder once before moving his mouth to speak directly into Charlie's ear. "Come for me." And he removed the constricting piece of leather.  
  
That was all it took. Charlie cried out Don's name followed by Billy's and he could feel Don's orgasm following his own. Strong hands supported him as the world greyed out and threatened to vanish completely.  
  
Grabbing Charlie as he shuddered, Coop steadied him, whispering soothing words as he arranged him as comfortably as he could on top of his brother. He slid up the bed, releasing Don from his bonds, rubbing feeling back into them quickly as he laid them on Charlie's skin. The brothers curled into each other, the last of the aftershocks subsiding slowly, their breathing still harsh. Billy trailed calming hands down their skin, alternately soothing one then the other, ignoring for the moment his own pounding need.  
  
He sank into Don's embrace, soothed by his brother's body and Cooper's gentle touches. He gave himself a few minutes to recover, but he was always mindful that Billy had yet to find release. At last he curled against Don's side, reaching up with one hand to stroke Billy's cheek. "Tell us what you want," he said softly.  
  
Don turned his head to look at his former partner, unsurprised to find naked need on his face. Propping himself on one elbow, he pulled Billy into a deep kiss, their tongues searching and battling and exploring. "I know what he wants," he said, voice husky and low. He pushed Billy down by the shoulders, carefully straddling one thigh as he leaned down to kiss him again. "He wants us. Wants our hands, our mouths. Wants us to drive him out of his mind, to flood his senses, to push everything but us away. Wants to let go, all the layers stripped away, begging us to let him come." Don placed small, teasing kisses to Billy's throat and chest as he moved, climbing carefully over him to allow Charlie to curl against his other side. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, God yes," Billy groaned.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Charlie said. But before focusing on Billy again he put a hand on Don's shoulder to get his attention and gave him a long, searing kiss.  
  
Don allowed a moment to get lost in the kiss, claiming Charlie's mouth, re-exerting some of his control, chasing his brother's tongue back into his mouth and battling with him gently. His hand tightened on Billy's shoulder and he felt the other man gasp, his muscles quivering.  
  
"Don, Charlie, _please_ ," Billy whispered, hands seeking out their skin but making no move to pull them apart or interfere. He was impossibly hard, the leather biting into his flesh, and the need coursing through his veins.  
  
Charlie smiled at Don briefly as the kiss broke, then turned his attention to Cooper. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten you," he soothed, one hand caressing his chest.  
  
He followed his fingers with lips and tongue, biting down gently on that spot on Billy's side that always made him gasp.  
  
Obligingly, Billy gasped, twisting away and then pushing against him, seeking more. He turned his head just in time to have Don's mouth crushed against his, his tongue shoved roughly into his mouth. Moaning, he wrapped an arm around Don's back, pressing him closer, enjoying the weight pressing him into the mattress. His other hand threaded its way into Charlie's hair, not pushing or directing, just feeling, giving his brain something to latch onto as the competing sensations threatened to confuse him.  
  
Charlie let them play for a moment before squirming between the two men so he could have a taste of Billy's mouth. He smiled and gently rolled Billy onto his side so Don could attack his front while Charlie worked on his back. He pressed a kiss to Billy's bicep and let his teeth sink into his flesh, not enough to really hurt, just enough to be noticeable.  
  
Billy hissed as Charlie's teeth sank into his flesh, and he wanted to nibble on him in retribution but he was currently occupied with Don's lips and teeth on his throat and Don's fingers teasing the hairs that led down to where his cock stood begging for attention. Torn, he didn't know whether to push back against Charlie or forward into Don's hand, reducing him to a quivering, moaning mess.  
  
Charlie lifted his head long enough to catch Don's eye and smiled. He'd let Don decide when it was time for the ring to come off. Until then, he'd enjoy pleasurably torturing Billy Cooper.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't he?" he murmured in Cooper's ear. "He knows just how to touch you, how to tease you. Knows just how much you can take before pleasure becomes pain."  
  
Don grinned, eyes nearly black with desire. He could feel the tension in Billy's body, knew exactly how close he was. The cock ring must have been driving him insane, but he'd never have gotten this far without it. He wrapped his hand around Cooper at last, stroking him firmly, kissing his throat as Billy threw his head back against Charlie's shoulder. Don grabbed one of Charlie's hands, dragging it forward and linking it with his as it moved along Billy's flesh. "Should we make him beg, little brother? Do you want to hear the way his voice breaks around our names before we let him come?"  
  
"God yes," Charlie said hoarsely. "But Don? Not so little," he growled, grinning.  
  
Don leaned across Billy's body, claiming Charlie's mouth roughly. "Nope, still my little brother," he needled.  
  
Billy squirmed between them, groaning in frustration.  
  
"What do you think, Billy?" Charlie purred. "Am I little?"  
  
Reaching behind him, Billy grabbed Charlie's cock, only mildly surprised to have it spring to life under his hand. "Definitely not," he managed, barely, the ability to form words almost totally gone.  
  
"Mmm, good answer," Charlie gasped, pushing into Billy's hand as he leaned forward for a fierce kiss. He nipped at Billy's side and brought one hand down to caress his ass.  
  
Don just rolled his eyes. "All right, _baby_ brother, then." He moved his hand faster along Billy's cock, forcing his focus back on him. Billy's free hand clenched on Don's waist, digging in hard enough to bruise.  
  
Giving up, Billy pushed back against Charlie and bucked into Don's hand. The stimulation was nearly too much, and he felt ready to fly apart. "Please _please_ Don, Charlie. N-need to... _please_."  
  
He actually preferred "little brother" to "baby brother" but that was a discussion for another time.  
  
"Don," Charlie said softly, letting his brother know it would be his decision when to give Billy the release he was clearly craving so desperately.  
  
Lifting his eyes, Don winked at Charlie once before fastening his mouth to Billy's, ready to swallow his cries. He removed the cock ring.  
  
Almost instantly, Billy tensed, his orgasm rushing through him. He moaned into Don's mouth as he shuddered through his release, one hand grasping Don tightly, the other holding desperately on to Charlie. The world greyed out momentarily and when he opened his eyes again, Don was kissing his throat and chest as Charlie kissed his back and shoulders, their arms wrapped tightly around him, easing him down through the aftershocks. "Fuck," he whispered, voice hoarse. "That was intense."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie agreed softly, smiling. "You brought the best presents." He leaned over Billy to gently kiss his brother, trying to erase the other man's taste until all that was left was Don.  
  
Billy waited until the kiss broke before responding. "I'm glad you enjoyed them," he purred rubbing his ass shamelessly into Charlie, feeling how hard he was again.  
  
"Hey!" Don exclaimed. "Mine." He smacked him on the ass, just a fast reminder of the rules.  
  
Biting his lip, Billy tried to look sheepish, but it had been well worth it. "One of us might want to help your baby brother with his problem there."  
  
"Only one of you? Whatever happened to you sucking me off until I begged for release?" he asked, poking Billy's arm. "Was that just talk?"  
  
"Of course not," Don replied for him. "Billy _always_ makes good on his promises." Rolling onto his back, Don swung his legs off the bed and circled to Charlie's side, sandwiching him firmly between the two larger men.  
  
Billy shifted so he was facing Charlie and licked his lips. He hadn't forgotten anything about what Charlie had tasted like and was looking forward to this. "I still want to try this with the cock ring," he purred, his hand leading his mouth down Charlie's chest as he slid toward the end of the bed.  
  
Charlie shivered and nodded his consent. He loved being held between the two strong men, it made him feel warm and safe. And okay, a little like a mouse caught between a pair of cats. But in a good way.  
  
"It's almost a shame we'll have to wait until later to use it again," Don whispered, directly in Charlie's ear, fingers circling a nipple, teasing it into hardness.  
  
Charlie gasped. "Shouldn't have gotten me all riled up then."  
  
"We could stop," Billy teased, "let you settle down a bit." His hand rested on Charlie's hip, thumb tracing the soft skin as he kissed his way just below his bellybutton.  
  
Charlie whined. "Is that really what you want?" he asked breathlessly. "Do you want to stop, let me settle, and then rile me up more than before?"  
  
Billy looked at Don and Don looked back at Billy. He shrugged, not wanting to torture Charlie more than was necessary. If he stopped now, would Charlie think he was only teasing? Billy backed off, a bit at a time, sliding his hands along Charlie's skin. Rolling to the side, he retrieved Charlie's cock ring from where he had tossed it and placed it almost tenderly on the nightstand. "So it's nearby when you're ready for it," he explained, kissing Charlie softly. "Make no mistake," he growled, "You _will_ beg me for release. Want my name spilling out of that pretty little mouth of yours." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Don try to hide his grin in Charlie's curls.  
  
Charlie blinked, not entirely sure how he felt about this turn of events. Sure, it had been his suggestion, but he hadn't thought he'd be taken seriously. Still, this had potential, too. Lots of potential.  
  
"You know," he said conversationally, "that kind of thing isn't the best way to get me to calm down."  
  
"Yeah, Coop," Don said, sounding a little breathless himself. He shifted, sitting up and resettling himself against the pillows. Pulling at Charlie, he allowed him to rest his head against his shoulder, careful to keep his hands away from any sensitive places and concentrating on cradling him gently.  
  
"Thought you two would have figured out by now that I'm a very bad man," Billy quipped, also sitting up. He grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it on his thigh, covering it with one of Don's, not wanting to lose contact with them completely.  
  
"Oh, that we knew," Charlie said, grinning. He leaned back to kiss Don gently. A soothing kiss rather than one designed to enflame. "I'm glad you're here," he said quietly.  
  
"Couldn't wait to get here," Billy admitted, not quite able to meet Charlie or Don's eyes. Much as he loved and cared about them, it was still too hard for him to imagine settling down. "Didn't even bother stopping at my place. Doesn't feel nearly as much like home as being with you two." He stopped, his brow furrowing, unsure of exactly where that had come from. It was true, though. Being with Don out on the road had always seemed more right than being in his nearly empty apartment when they were on vacation.  
  
Grinning, Don lifted his hand from Billy's thigh, running it down his cheek. He didn't need to explain, Don understood. "How long do we get you this time?"  
  
"A week," Billy replied, grinning. "Time enough to get into all sorts of trouble."  
  
"I can't wait," Charlie said, laughing. He squeezed Billy's thigh gently, his touch belying his light words.  
  
"Did you mean that?" he asked softly. "About both of us?"  
  
"I meant it," Billy confirmed, kissing Charlie's temple quickly. "If I'm with you, both of you, then I'm home." He ducked his head, not wanting them to see the blush that worked its way across his cheeks. He was rarely so vocal about his emotions, needing to keep them tucked safely away to do his job.  
  
"I'm glad," Don said softly, looking at his former partner and feeling his heart constrict just a little. Deep down he knew, if there had never been Charlie, there was little question in his mind that he'd still be with Cooper. Looking down, he kissed Charlie softly. "We're glad."  
  
Charlie nodded and glanced at Don, hearing--something--in his voice. He wasn't going to let himself dwell on it now. They could talk about it later if they needed to.  
  
He snuggled toward Billy and shut his eyes, listening to the sound of the other man's heartbeat.  
  
Billy caught Don's eye, a faraway look in them and he reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.  
  
Don started, lost in memories and recollections. He glanced down at Charlie and smirked, nudging Billy and using his eyes to get him to hand him the cock ring. Gingerly, not wanting to alert Charlie to what he was doing, Don shifted, fastening the leather around him again. He nodded to Coop, giving him permission to start winding him up again.  
  
Leaning his head down, Billy nipped at Charlie's earlobe, his tongue caressing the gentle curve.  
  
Charlie shivered and pushed into the warmth of Billy's body. "Yes," he said softly, letting his eyes fall closed.  
  
Shaking his head, Don smiled at his brother, his vast love and affection easily readable on his face. He slid down behind him, curling around his body and teasing the tops of his thighs as Billy continued nibbling on his neck. "I love you," he whispered, directly into Charlie's ear, so softly he was fairly sure only his brother could hear.  
  
Tension he hadn't even been aware of bled out of him at Don's words and he turned his head to kiss Don fiercely, almost desperately. It was then he realized that somehow, at some point, one or the other of the men had slipped the bit of leather around his cock again.  
  
Returning the kiss, Don devoured his brother's mouth, apologizing silently for making him uneasy. It was always the last thing he wanted.  
  
As usual, Billy backed off, allowing for the time they needed between them. Charlie's body against his prevented him from actually pulling away, and he tried not to stare. It only made him ache for what he didn't, couldn't have. And it was why he knew he could never settle down with them; no matter how far they went, he'd always be the outsider. He was more than contented with what he had, and he comforted himself with having at least one place he could truly call home.  
  
Somewhere along the line, the quality of Charlie's kiss changed, and Don had to bite back a grin. He reached out blindly, finding Billy's hand and putting it back on Charlie's skin.  
  
Charlie kissed Don one last time before refocusing his attention on Billy. His kisses were gentle at first, mute apology. But then they increased in heat and intensity.  
  
Billy obligingly devoured his mouth, reveling in the combined taste of Charlie and his brother. Charlie's hot body pushed against his and he grinned. "So greedy," he murmured.  
  
"Too greedy," Don agreed, tugging the lower half of Charlie's body away. "Billy's show, Charlie. Just lay back and enjoy."  
  
"I wasn't complaining," Billy mock pouted. He resumed his slide down the bed, pressing teasing touches to his skin as he licked and sucked a line down his chest. Reaching his goal at last, he traced the soft leather of the ring with one finger before swirling his tongue around the head and sucking it into his mouth.  
  
Charlie shuddered and moaned, arching when Don's hot mouth joined Billy's. His brother seemed content to play with the upper half of his body while Billy had free reign with the lower half.  
  
This time, he wouldn't have to worry about knowing when to back Charlie away from the edge. The cock ring would do it for him. Billy slid his mouth down along Charlie's length, taking him in slowly, just a bit at a time, reveling in the now-familiar feel of him on his tongue. He scratched lightly at his ass with blunt fingertips, enjoying the full-body shudder it earned him. Glancing up, he saw Don looking down at him, eyes coal-black and filled with heat. He made a mental note to make sure he used his talents on Don sometime soon, too.  
  
Charlie gasped Billy's name, looking from Billy to Don and back again. He wanted to watch them both but couldn't quite manage it. Being the erotic focus of both men ranked as one of his favorite things. Don could play his body like master musician, and Billy was a very fast learner.  
  
Don watched as his brother's pleasure started to climb higher, his eyes starting to flutter closed against his will and his legs quivering as he fought not to thrust into the sinful heat. He let his hands tease at his nipples, enjoying the feel of Charlie's body pressed back against him as he pressed kisses to his throat, collarbone, and shoulder. "Talk to me Charlie, tell me how much you love this," he demanded, wanting to hear it in his voice as want spiked into need.  
  
Charlie made a soft sound of pleasure and tried to find the words. "Love being the focus of the two of you. Makes me feel--" He couldn't find the words. "Small," he said finally. "In a good way. Both so strong, so confident." There was something about being the focus of such strength and he _did_ feel small, caught between two men who were far stronger and physically more powerful than he'd ever be. And it was such a turn-on to know that they wanted _him_.  
  
"Not so small," Billy quipped.  
  
"Not little either," Don teased, nipping at Charlie's skin. Still, he thought he knew what Charlie meant. That confidence and strength was a big part of what had attracted him to Cooper in the first place. But privately, he thought maybe they'd been too much alike for it to really have worked. Charlie balanced him in ways he could never hope to articulate.  
  
Billy upped his pace a little, sucking a little harder on Charlie's cock, and Charlie groaned, squirming against him. Don gasped, the sensation transmitted directly to his cock.  
  
Charlie grinned when he felt Don's body react with interest. "Think I'm not the only one this is affecting." But then he moaned and squirmed more, wanting more of that deliciously sinful contact. "Billy," he whimpered.  
  
"Yes, Charlie?" Billy teased, sucking Charlie's cock like a lollipop. "Is there something you want?" He dipped a hand down to tease and play with Charlie's balls as the other found Don's knee, tickling the back of it.  
  
Don jumped, arching against Charlie's back, groaning as his cock slid along the cleft of Charlie's ass.  
  
He whimpered. "Oh God, both of you. Want both of you. Please."  
  
"Greedy," Billy grunted, but still reached behind him and tossed the lube to Don, knowing he'd never be able to deny Charlie something he asked for so sweetly.  
  
Slicking his fingers quickly and sliding them inside, Don realized Charlie was still mostly stretched from their first encounter. Still, he played with Charlie a little, watching him struggle not to hurt Billy but wanting to move. "Billy?"  
  
"I can handle it, Don, go ahead."  
  
Sliding a little lower on the bed, Don threw one leg over Charlie's and with one slow, steady push, sheathed himself in his brother's body. The action pushed Charlie into Billy, his lips sliding down and swallowing him almost whole.  
  
Charlie whimpered in pleasure and then cried out, knowing if it hadn't been for the leather wrapped around his cock he would have come. The competing sensations were almost too much and his hands moved restlessly over Billy's back, stroking sweat slicked skin as he trembled with the effort of staying still.  
  
Billy still sucked languidly on Charlie's cock, giving him just enough sensation to drive him crazy and not nearly enough to drive him over the edge. It didn't matter he now had dual sensations to play with, Billy was serious. Charlie was not going to get release until he begged for it, that delicious high note of desperation in his voice. He was hard against the mattress, shifting his hips restlessly as he toyed with the man in front of him.  
  
Thrusting shallowly, Don lost himself in the pleasure of his brother's body, trying to stay conscious of not hurting Billy.  
  
Charlie whimpered, his hands caressing Billy's skin, only mildly surprised when they drifted lower and discovered that Billy was hard. He found one of Don's hands, linked them together, and guided them to Billy's cock. "God, Billy," he murmured.  
  
Gasping as he was taken in their hands, Billy let Charlie fall from his mouth a moment as his brain adjusted to this new information. He shifted up a little, allowing the brothers better access and changing the angle, allowing him to take more of Charlie inside, the tip of his cock just brushing the back of Billy's throat. And still, he took his time, determined Charlie would break before he did.  
  
Charlie whimpered in loss when Billy moved away, not satisfied until he was once again encased in that wet heat. "Yes, God, Billy!" He made soft, needy sounds, wanting so badly to move but not daring to actually do it.  
  
Don could almost feel Billy's lips as they slid wetly up and down Charlie's cock. Fastening a hand on Charlie's hips and his teeth on Charlie's earlobe, he held Charlie as he thrust up into him, setting a pace he knew Billy would be able to keep up with. He growled in Charlie's ear, "Could watch you like this for hours Charlie, needy, caught between the two of us, our plaything. Keep you right on the edge."  
  
"Just one little word sends you over," Billy picked up, tag-teaming Charlie like they'd done with so many suspects before. He sucked him hard, teasing the skin behind his balls again. "You know what I want to hear. Say it." His voice was a low, deadly purr, with just enough of a commanding tone to make him sound dangerous.  
  
It was hard to resist the command in Billy's voice. Charlie whimpered, not wanting to give in because he didn't want to stop riding the wave of pleasure Don and Billy were creating. "Would you?"  
  
Don's jaw dropped and he couldn't help staring at his brother for a moment. He really was greedy.  
  
"There are dildos in my bag," Billy said casually between sucking on Charlie's cock. "For when you're through."  
  
Charlie whimpered again, watching his brother. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, about that barrier between him and Don. On the other hand...  
  
"You know I'd do anything you wanted," Don said, eyes serious. "I'd be happy to fuck you just like this, fuck you till I came again and then keep fucking you with one of Coop's dildos. Fuck you with a toy as I jerked Billy off, watching him come all over you as he sucked on your cock. Is that really what you want?"  
  
"Or, just one little word gets you all three of us falling over the edge at about the same time," Billy offered, knowing they were each far enough along for the statement to be true. He watched Charlie and Don carefully, sucking in earnest on Charlie's cock and waiting to see what would happen.  
  
Charlie tried to focus enough to actually consider the two proposals but it was difficult to do with Billy still sucking on him. "Yes," he said quietly, meeting Don's gaze. "Only if it's really okay with you."  
  
"Billy?" Don asked, amazed. Cooper'd been a bad influence, he decided. Billy just looked up at him and winked, for all appearances enjoying himself to the fullest. Instead of actually responding, he claimed Charlie's mouth, plunging his tongue into the wet heat as he resumed his thrusts, steady, sure, driving himself inexorably towards the brink.  
  
Charlie moaned, sucking on Don's tongue greedily, reveling in that familiar taste and wet heat. And God, the combination of Don's tongue, his brother's body buried in his and Billy's mouth around his cock...his brain was going to melt. It was difficult to form a coherent thought, to do anything other than just _feel_ , surrendering completely to the two men.  
  
Billy could feel the moment Charlie let go. It was intoxicating and part of him wondered if Don felt like this all the time, if Charlie was always like this when it was just the two of them. He watched, drinking in the sight of Don devouring Charlie, his free hand moving restlessly along his chest, teasing here and there at a nipple. He gasped when Don gripped him hard, stroking now in time with his thrusts into his brother. " _Fuck_ ", he moaned around Charlie's cock, humming the word lightly and getting rewarded with a wrenching shudder.  
  
Don let go of Charlie's mouth to drop his head to a shoulder, panting, his breath warm across Charlie's skin.  
  
Charlie whined, licking and sucking whatever skin of Don's he could reach. Then he wrenched himself away and it was like losing a limb but Billy deserved attention, too.  
  
He tugged on Billy's hand until he could kiss the palm and suck two of the blunt fingers into his mouth. He tasted a little like Don.  
  
Groaning, Billy felt the tension start to pool at his spine. Between the saucy little imp and his games and Don's sure hand and the sound of him lost in the feel of Charlie's body he was sure he was going to come undone much faster than he wanted to. He let Charlie do as he liked, let him play with one hand while the other found Don's skin, teasing the wiry hairs on his leg and snaking around to tease at Don's ass. Running his fingers through the sweat at the base of Don's spine, he slicked his fingertips as best he could before just nudging at the cleft of his ass.  
  
Don's eyes flew open, wide and surprised, but he let them fall closed again, giving silent permission and gasping as his blunt finger just barely penetrated him. It was all he needed. Clenching, trying to draw that finger deeper into his body, Don tensed, emptying himself forcefully deep inside his brother.  
  
"Don!" Charlie cried out and without intending to whispered, "Billy please! Oh God, please, let me come with him. Please." He was begging and didn't care, he _needed_.  
  
Smirking around his cock, just a little, Billy moved his hand from Don's ass to remove the cock ring. He lost himself in the feel of Don's hand on his cock and Charlie's cock in his mouth, registering Charlie's orgasm somewhere in the back of his mind as he tensed and came, spilling over Don's hand.  
  
Charlie didn't fight it when the world started to blur at the edges. He let himself be held and supported by Don and just let go. The pleasure and the sheer _relief_ were overwhelming.  
  
Don let soothing hands travel over their skin, nursing both Charlie and Cooper down from their combined orgasms even as the world righted itself for him again. The three men lay quivering on the mattress, the sound of harsh breathing filling the room as the aftershocks slammed through them.  
  
Charlie tried to pet Cooper, but his hands felt clumsy. "Wow," he whispered, shifting a little so he could see his brother.  
  
"I second that," came the nearly breathless reply from Cooper's position on the bed. He was curled into himself, chin to chest, sucking in huge lungfuls of air as he tried to get his quivering muscles to stop shaking.  
  
Don tipped Charlie's chin back, their lips meeting softly and tenderly before he looked again at his former partner. "Come here," he whispered, stroking a tender hand down Billy's arm. With an effort, Billy slid up the bed to face him and Don repeated his previous action, tipping his chin up and kissing him the same way he had Charlie, managing to sandwich Charlie between them again in the process.  
  
Charlie made a soft sound of pleasure. He loved being between the two men, even when they were all too exhausted to even think about more sex. He did his best to get his arms around both men, snuggling close. "Love you," he murmured.  
  
Looking at Charlie, Don smiled. He'd never said that to Billy before. "Love you," he replied, his hand still on Billy's shoulder.  
  
Heart constricting just a little, Billy looked down and away, unaware the comments were meant for him as well.  
  
Charlie nudged Billy gently. "This is where you say something, like 'thanks' or 'I like you guys a lot, too,' or 'I love you.'" He was pretty sure there was a more tactful way to say that, but he was sleepy and he'd never been well acquainted with tact anyway.  
  
Surprised, Billy's wide eyes searched their faces. Don smiled one of those heartbreaking, slow smiles and nodded at him, and it was all the assurance he needed. He let his eyes travel from one to the other and back again before he spoke. "Love you, too."  
  
Charlie gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him gently. "Better."  
  
He yawned and Billy grinned. "Think your baby brother's all tuckered out."  
  
"Yeah. Can't imagine why," Don said, voice soft and far away, riding his own wave of perfect bliss. "C'mon. Let's get him under the covers."  
  
Shifting, pulling, they managed to maneuver under the covers, Billy and Don wrapped comfortably around Charlie's prone form. Don tucked a curl behind Charlie's ear and kissed his temple as Billy leaned down to kiss his neck. Charlie sighed once in contentment, snuggling down into their shared warmth as he drifted off to sleep. Their hands linking on his skin, Don and Billy soon followed.


End file.
